Broken crown
by KasD
Summary: Po finale 9 sezonu, zawiera spojlery. Demon!Dean Czy naprawdę tak wiele się zmieniło? Fanfiction inspirowane piosenką "Broken crown" zespołu Mumford & Sons (zachęcam do posłuchania przy czytaniu ;)) Slash, lemon (prawdopodobnie wyszło mi PWP, przepraszam :p)


**A/N: Fanfiction inspirowane jest piosenką "Broken crown" Mumford & sons. Zachęcam do słuchania jej w trakcie czytania ;)  
watch?v=1LBx2YjDtYg&feature=kp  
**

* * *

Czuł, że nic nie jest tak jak powinno. Nie musiał na niego patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że _on_ nie jest taki jak powinien. Odwrócił się jednak, stając twarzą w twarz ze swoim największym koszmarem.

Cas... - usłyszał głęboki, niepewny głos. Głos, który tak doskonale znał. Jednak czy nadal ten sam?

Witaj... Dean. - zawahał się przez moment, nie wiedząc co dalej robić.

Jego oczy utkwione były w Deanie Winchesterze. W człowieku, dla którego poświęcił już tak wiele. W człowieku, który był jego największą słabością i zarazem największą siłą. W człowieku, którego nie udało mu się uratować. Przegapił moment, w którym rzeczy zaczęły komplikować się bardziej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przewidzieć. Pojawiło się zbyt wiele sekretów i niedomówień. Oddałby wszystko, by cofnąć czas i zapobiec temu co spotkało Łowcę. Temu, co spotkało jego samego.

Castiel... - To wciąż ja.

Anioł ponownie usłyszał głos, wydobywający się z ust tego... tego... _demona_. Poczuł jakby coś ściskało go w środku. Jego naturą było niszczyć te kreatury. Zostali stworzeni po to, by ze sobą walczyć, przeznaczona im była wrogość. Nic więcej. Jednak teraz pragnął jedynie, by słowa Deana okazały się prawdą. By to co się stało, nie zmieniło niczego. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe, a jednak karmił się tą ułudą. Poczuł łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Nigdy nie płakał, był przecież aniołem, one nie miały takich odruchów. Ale on dawno już przestał być taki jak jego bracia. A ogarniająca go rozpacz była zbyt silna, by poradzić sobie z nią inaczej.

To naprawdę ja... Uwierz w to, błagam... - szepnął demon, zmniejszając odległość między nimi.

Nie mogąc zapanować nad swoim zachowaniem, Castiel objął twarz Deana i gwałtownie złączył ich wargi. Zacisnął powieki, czując pierwszą, gorącą łzę, która spłynęła mu po policzku. Pragnął przestać czuć ten ból, choć na chwilę.

Ciepłe dłonie Winchestera mocno objęły go w talii, gdy blondyn zaczął oddawać pocałunki. Anioł przylgnął do niego całym sobą, badając dotykiem jego twarz, przesuwając palcami po włosach, karku, szyi. Poszukiwał odpowiedzi. Musiał wiedzieć czy to prawda, czy ma w ramionach swojego Deana.

Ich pocałunki stopniowo stawały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne. Cas niemal agresywnie wpijał się w usta drugiego mężczyzny, językiem torując sobie drogę do wnętrza jego ust. Rozpaczliwie pragnął ciepła, dotyku, między nimi nie było nawet skrawka wolnej przestrzeni.

Oderwali się od siebie, gdy zaczęło brakować im tchu. Winchester ujął twarz bruneta w swoje dłonie i uniósł ją lekko do góry. Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, a ich przyspieszone oddechy mieszały się ze sobą.

Cas... Wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Obiecuję ci to.

Anioł jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w tęczówki Deana. Nie były czarne. Lśniły zielenią, cudowną zielenią, kolorem tak ukochanym przez Castiela. Jego serce zabiło jeszcze mocniej, wstąpiła w nie nadzieja, że nie wszystko stracone. Chciał wierzyć, chciał ufać łowcy. I robił to.

Ledwie świadom tego, co się wokół niego dzieje, pozwolił Winchesterowi poprowadzić się w stronę łóżka. Położył się na posłaniu, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od drugiego mężczyzny, który oparł dłonie po obu stronach jego ciała i pochylił się nad nim. Ich usta znów odnalazły drogę do siebie, ale w tym geście nie było już chaosu ani gwałtowności. Brunet przymknął powieki, rozkoszując się każdym powolnym, czułym pocałunkiem. Zaplótł ręce na karku zielonookiego, przyciągając go bliżej.

Znów postępował niezgodnie ze swoją naturą. Miał służyć Niebu, miał wystrzegać się ziemskich, cielesnych przyjemności. Był słaby. Był zbyt słaby, żeby wypełniać swoje obowiązki. Był zbyt słaby, żeby uratować Deana. Był zbyt słaby, by mu się oprzeć. Gdy na jego drodze pojawił się ten człowiek, wszystko się zmieniło. Porzucił swoje przeznaczenie, zaczynając żyć tak, jak tego pragnął. Wbrew wszystkim oczekiwaniom, założeniom i planom. Zanim się zorientował wybór był dokonany – jego serce wybrało Winchestera. Nawet teraz. Przeklęty czy nie – to wciąż był Dean.

Zręczne dłonie blondyna odnalazły guziki jego koszuli i zaczęły powoli je rozpinać. Castiel zadrżał, czując ciepły dotyk na swoim obnażonym torsie. W tym samym czasie usta zielonookiego przesunęły się na szyję anioła, zasysając delikatną skórę. Brunet zamknął oczy, czując rozkoszując się tymi pieszczotami. Pomógł Deanowi wyswobodzić się z koszulki, a jego palce zaczęły badać każdy skrawek ciała.

Zaślepieni pożądaniem, pozbyli się resztek swoich ubrań, gdy ich wargi połączyły się w kolejnym pocałunku. Castiel objął nogami biodra blondyna, przyciągając go bliżej. Zajęczał w jego usta, gdy otarł się przyrodzeniem o podbrzusze mężczyzny. W ruchach kochanków nie było już tej powolnej czułości, została ona zastąpiona niepowstrzymanym pragnieniem i żądzą. Każdy dotyk tylko rozpalał bardziej pożądanie. Słychać było tłumione jęki rozkoszy, ciężkie oddechy i szept ocierających się o siebie ciał.

Głośny krzyk anioła przeciął powietrze, gdy w końcu połączyli się w jedno. Przylgnął całym sobą do Deana, oplatając go ciasno ramionami. Przez to jeszcze intensywniej odczuwał każdy, boleśnie rozkoszny ruch mężczyzny. Blondyn kołysał biodrami w nieznośnie powolnym tempie, chcąc jak najbardziej wydłużyć przyjemność. Zatopili się w głębokim pocałunku, czując, że są o krok od spełnienia. Szczytowali ze swoimi imionami na ustach, przeżywając doznania silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek.

Jeszcze długo po tym, gdy wykończeni opadli na posłanie, ciszę w pomieszczeniu przerywały tylko ich nieregularne oddechy. Żaden z nich nie miał sił, by się odezwać. Ale słowa tak naprawdę nie były konieczne. Dłoń Castiela sama odnalazła rękę Winchestera i ich palce splotły się w mocnym uścisku.

Byli razem. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, kimkolwiek by się nie stali, zawsze będą razem. Błędy, które popełniali nie mogły zniszczyć tego, co było między nimi. Byli dla siebie jedynym ratunkiem.


End file.
